A Promise
by garrisonjones
Summary: Beelzemon must come to terms with the realization that Renamon is moving with Rika and his mother. As the day approaches, Beelzemon will be given the chance to tell the vixen how he feels before he regrets it. The story and idea was inspired by the song "The Wheel Song" from the band, Bump of Chicken.


The sound of Behemoth's motor cries throughout the night as he carries us both onto the ground road. Neither one of us wish to disrupt the silence that had befallen the town; instead, we enjoy the peace that radiates in the darkness. Suddenly, your face leans in closer to my back and your arms form tightly around my waist. I am caught off guard by the sudden action and attempt to gain control over my racing heart. Everything becomes worse as my hands began to sweat, my breathing accelerates, and my form grows stiff.. Nonetheless, we continue our trek through the dark plane as a strange warmth follows closely by.

Upon reaching the hill, you ask that I stop for a moment. For some strange reason, I automatically obey your command. You step off the motorcycle and stare into the night sky, as though something were to happen. At long last, dawn springs from behind the mountains and we are bathed in her rays. As morning approached, I became spellbound by your appearance: golden fur, your arm pads that hide your snow - colored palms and legs, and finally, your diamond blue irises that radiated with warmth.

"Tis a beautiful sight," you spoke calmly. "Is it not, Beelzemon?"

I mutter a reply, to which you could not hear, and turn my head the other way - to hide the tears that were forming in my eyes.

As the sleeping town begins to awaken, we finish our journey at the local train station. Ignoring the surprised and gawking faces that came our way, we reunite with the other tamers. The conversation is short and quick, and the group and I follow behind you and your family. We each receive tickets and depart toward your assigned tunnel. Later on I watch as you move through the turnstiles and the bag that your grandmother purchased for you gets caught; you turned to me for help, and much to my embarrassment (as well as the whispers and chuckles that came from the others) I am forced to assist.

As your train finally comes you and your adopted relatives begin to leave. They express their goodbyes with tearful cries and sorrow - filled farewells, but their expressions remained positive and hopeful. You do the same for the other digimons in a nonchalant manner before facing me. Again, I lose my voice and my breathing dwindles, for I do not know what, or how to respond to you.

"What is it," I ask in an irritated voice.

You see through my ruse and hummed underneath your breath. Before long, you hold up your hand in a friendly manner. I stare at you, then at your hands, unable to decipher your message.

"Will you promise never to forget me," you replied. I was shocked at your question, especially at the sound of your voice. To me, it sounded like weak and fragile, instead of strong and certain.

I respond with a snort as I turn my head in the opposite direction and give you a thumbs - up. I regret my choice of sign language as I saw the hurt expression flash through your blue eyes. The train's whistle indicates that it is time and you hurry past the doors that will separate us for sometime...you do don't turn to face any one of us. As the train slowly departs, everyone waves and cheers you and the rest off, while I remain petrified. At the moment, I tried to convince myself that you leaving would be a nonchalant feeling, but I realize how wrong I was.

Ignoring the questions of my tamers and the rest, I took off on Behemoth and struck the pedals. Moving faster than the wind, I dashed onto the train tracks in a foolish attempt to reach you. I honestly believed that I would be able to catch up, but alas the train seemed to have moved even faster. Realizing how hopeless the situation seemed my mind flashed back to all our times together: our first meeting spot, our first fight, our many conversations, the time I nearly deleted you, and the two times that you saved me. Bitterness curled inside me as I thought of Rika and her mother. It was because of them that you were leaving; because of them, they made you cried.

I didn't need to see your face to realize that you were upset because when you spoke to me, your voice was trembling. My bitterness evolved into anger as I remembered what caused this; Rika's father wanted her and her mother to move in with him - wanting to become a familly once more. She never admitted it, but she relished the idea of being with her father once more, especially her mother. Eventually, it was decided that they would give it a try and you made the decision to join them because of your loyalty to Rika. No one wanted to see any of you leave, but you both had already made up your mind. I couldn't see you since that decision because I was too upset to say anything.

Despite how angry I was, I knew that I couldn't blame neither you nor Rika for your choice. It was your decision and I had to accept it, no matter how much it hurt me. I leave my state of thinking as my eyes catch sight of you. Your body leaning against the rails with your head facing downward and your palm cupping your eyes. It wasn't hard to realize that you were crying. I call out your name, hoping you will see me:

"Renamon!"

You look up and are shocked to see me. Without thinking, I jump off Behemoth and grab hold of the rails. You back away and demand a reason to my actions. I ignore your question and pull out something from inside my pocket; you see the item and become speechless. I show you the gift I have been wanting to give you, but was still sad about your departure: a beautiful necklace with a navy blue string and a diamond ring latched onto it. You place a hand over your mouth as you stare at the expensive-looking jewelry while I smile nervously.

"Beelzemon..." you whisper my name.

"Renamon," I address her, unable to contain my emotions any longer. "If I promise never to forget you, will you promise to remain by my side...always, foxy?"

Time seemed to stop as we both stared into each other's eyes. I grew fearful that you would reject my gift and my proposal, but I was wrong. Instantly, your lips touch my cheeks and your palms grasped the necklace from my hand. When you finished, you looked lovingly into my face and nodded your head. I became so happy that I hadn't realized that I had released my grip on the rail as you called my name.

I didn't even feel the impact as I landed on my back. When I stood I see you growing smaller and smaller, but your expression remains the same - scared, worried, but also happy. I brush off the dust that lingers on my clothings, smile at you, and wave my hands as high as I could, hoping that you would see me. Finding my ride I return home, with a feeling that I am the only living being in this lively world. As Behemoth _hmms_ through the street that warm feeling returns to me and I smile. That feeling was you.


End file.
